Oui Tony, le père noël existe vraiment !
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Est-ce que le père Noël peut donner à Tony ce qu'il veut vraiment pour Noël ? Slash.


**Titre : Yes Tony, there really is a Santa**

**Auteur : needtoknow400**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrices: chtimigirl**

**Genre : Yaoi/Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Tibbs**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de NCIS appartiennent à Donald et Don McGill. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** Needtoknow400 **_Yes Tony, there really is a Santa_**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français. D'ailleurs, si je peux vous conseiller, allez lire ses fictions, elles sont géniales.

Je voudrais également faire un petit clin d'œil à **chtimigirl** qui a fait un travail remarquable en me corrigeant afin d'avoir un texte bien français. Merci beaucoup ! ^^

**Notes :* On ne change pas… un nouveau défi de traduction pour ce fandom. **

** ** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur needtoknow400 pour vous lecteurs/lectrices : **J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire afin que les lecteurs passent un bon moment en la lisant.

* * *

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

* * *

**Oui Tony, il y a vraiment un Père Noël**

* * *

.

« Tu dois au moins rester un peu plus longtemps pour parler au Père Noël », gémit la jeune femme tout en tirant sur son bras.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Abby croyait encore réellement au Père Noël. Il se demanda si quelqu'un se glissait chez elle chaque année et lui laissait un cadeau de la part du vieil homme. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que Gibbs pourrait faire pour elle. Elle était sa préférée après tout.

« S'il te plaît ! supplia Abby. Prends juste un cookie et attends le Père Noël. Il sera là dans cinq minutes. Il termine avec les enfants de l'étage du dessus.

- Tu penses réellement que c'est le vrai père noël qui vient au NCIS ?

- NON ! répondit-elle agacée. C'est un assistant du Père Noël, comme tous les Pères Noël des magasins. »

Tony se frotta le front. La jeune femme était exaspérante.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu voudrais lui demander. »

Elle regarda sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'un air légèrement terrifié se peignait sur les traits de son visage.

« Tu vois, il y a bien quelque chose ! »

Oh oui, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir, même si le Père Noël existait réellement. Tony gémit.

« Bien, je vais rester, dit-il en tendant la main. Donne-moi le cookie. »

Elle sourit et lui tendit un biscuit sucré duquel il prit immédiatement une bouchée. Il regarda le cookie.

« Ils sont bons ! »

Elle rit un peu pendant qu'il enlevait les miettes autour de sa bouche.

« Reste ici, je reviens. Je vais chercher un peu de lait et des cookies pour le Père Noël.

- Bien sûr ! » opina Tony tout en prenant une autre bouchée.

Il leva les yeux de son bureau et regarda les gens rire et faire la fête tout autour de lui. La fête de Noël du NCIS était toujours l'occasion de passer un bon moment, mais il avait déjà joué la carte de l'agent jovial durant les trois dernières heures. A présent, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et oublier que demain était le jour de Noël. S'il avait été intelligent, il aurait fait ce que Gibbs faisait toujours. Disparaître bien avant que la fête commence. A présent, Gibbs devait probablement être à son troisième ou quatrième verre de Bourbon et en train de travailler sur le bateau.

« Personne ne devrait avoir l'air si triste la veille de Noël. »

Tony leva les yeux et rit doucement. Un Père Noël se tenait debout devant lui. Costume rouge, barbe blanche, lunettes rondes. En bref, le Père Noël typique.

« Eh bien, Noël n'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

Le Père Noël hocha la tête.

« As-tu été un vilain garçon? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais aimé. »

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de leur faire effectuer un rapide aller-retour de gauche à droite en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je veux dire non. »

Le Père Noël se mit à rire avant de reprendre en souriant.

« Il se trouve que je sais que tu as été gentil cette année.

- Et comment savez-vous ca?

- Je suis le Père Noël. Je connais ces choses là », répondit l'homme avec une totale conviction.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de rire alors qu'il regardait l'homme, essayant de trouver qui jouait le rôle du Père Noël cette année. Peut être Arty de la compta… quoiqu'un peu trop mince pour être Arty. Greg de l'équipe de Matthew… il semblait être de la bonne taille, mais alors n'importe qui pourrait porter un rembourrage sous ce costume.

« Tu ne me crois pas, fit le père noël en plissant les yeux. Que faudrait-il pour te convaincre ?

- Beaucoup plus qu'un costume rouge et une fausse barbe, gloussa Tony.

- Et si je te donnais ce que tu veux vraiment pour Noël. »

Tony rigola et leva le doigt vers l'homme.

« Si vous faites ca, je vous laisserais deux douzaines de cookies et un gallon* de lait les veilles de Noël pour le restant de mes jours ! »

Le Père Noël sourit joyeusement.

« C'est d'accord à une condition. »

Tony gémit et roula des yeux.

« Depuis quand le Père Noël impose-t-il des conditions ?

- Depuis qu'il a à faire à un homme qui refuse d'admettre ce qu'il veut, fit le Père Noël avant de faire une pause et de regarder Tony. Même _celui_ qu'il veut. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que tu veux… ou plutôt qui tu veux, déclara le Père Noël en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur les talons. La question est : peux-tu l'admettre, même si c'est uniquement pour le Père Noël. »

Tony roula de nouveau des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas encore certain de faire confiance au Père Noël. »

Le Père Noël haussa les épaules.

« Une seule façon de trouver. »

Tony regarda l'homme de haut en bas. L'année dernière, le NCIS avait engagé un Père Noël d'une quelconque agence, si c'était encore le cas cette année, il ne risquait rien de dire à l'homme ce qu'il voulait. Cependant s'il se trouvait que cette personne soit du NCIS, faire confiance au Père Noël pourrait être une très mauvaise chose.

Le Père Noël se pencha un peu plus vers le bureau.

« Il est déjà au courant et n'entendra jamais parler de cette conversation. »

Tony redressa les épaules.

« Essayerez-vous de me contrarier Père Noël ? »

Le Père Noël rit de nouveau et hocha la tête.

« Non.

- Alors, si vous êtes déjà au courant et qu'il sait déjà, pourquoi ne pas me donner juste ce que je veux. »

Tony allait tout faire afin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait sans contrepartie.

« Je n'aurais pas à l'admettre.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que ca fonctionne, répondit le Père Noël en se redressant et en s'étirant. Tu dois dire au Père Noël ce que tu veux.

- Bon sang ! » soupira Tony.

Malheureusement c'est bien ainsi que ca fonctionnait. Les enfants allaient voir le Père Noël dans les magasins pour lui dire ce qu'ils voulaient ou lui écrivaient une lettre. Assez difficile de faire abstraction de cette grosse partie de l'histoire. Tony haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

« Si je le fais il est hors de question que je m'asseye sur vos genoux. »

Le Père Noël opina.

« Ce n'est pas obligatoire. C'est pourquoi j'accepte aussi les lettres.

- Peut être que je devrais juste vous écrire une lettre. »

Le Père Noël secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'aurais pas avant minuit.

- Je pourrais vous la remettre en mains propres vu que vous êtes là. »

_Ah, c'était sa façon de contourner toutes les complications_.

Tony sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Très bien. Mais si je suis quelqu'un qui travaille ici… lança le Père Noël avant de faire une pause. Veux-tu vraiment laisser une preuve écrite ?

- Bon sang ! » s'exclama ironiquement Tony avant de regarder l'homme à nouveau.

« Bien joué Père Noël. »

Le Père Noël rit doucement.

« Est-ce aussi effrayant de l'admettre?

- Oui, répondit Tony en passant une main sur son visage. Le dire à voix haute le rendra réel… tangible sans retour possible.

- Tu le voudrais vraiment ? demanda le Père Noël en haussant les sourcils. Si tu me demandes que je te donne ce que tu veux, pourquoi voudrais-tu te rétracter ?

- Et même si je l'admets et que je ne l'ai pas ? Alors que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

Tony fixa à nouveau le Père Noël.

« Je détesterais devoir traquer le Père Noël.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit le Père Noël en souriant. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux. »

Tony désigna du doigt le Père Noël.

« Ce n'est pas un de ces vœux bizarres, exaucés par un de ces génies de film, que j'aurais souhaité, et que vous me donniez d'une façon complètement dingue, où il se retrouverait drogué et ligoté dans mon lit sans savoir comment il est arrivé là ?

- Hum, non. » fit le Père Noël en se frottant le front.

L'homme était énervant.

« Le Père Noël ne dupe les gens. »

Tony regarda le Père Noël tandis que les rouages de son cerveau tournaient toujours. Celui-ci soupira.

« J'ai d'autres gens à voir ce soir.

- Très bien. »

Le Père Noël sourit et ouvrit les bras.

« Demande. »

Tony regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'écoutait. Quand il fut certain que la zone était dégagée il regarda le Père Noël.

« La seule chose que je veux pour Noël… est Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

Il pivota sa chaise, se positionnant diagonalement à son bureau et regarda par-dessus de celui-ci.

« Je suis amoureux de lui depuis des années. Qu'il m'aime en retour est le seul cadeau de Noël que je veuille vraiment demander, confessa-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas faire en sorte que ca arrive. »

Se retournant vers le Père Noël, Tony sursauta et tourna autour de lui-même.

« Ben merde alors ? »

L'homme avait disparu. Tony observa les petits groupes de personnes autour de lui. Rien. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne referme la bouche et rigole.

« Non. Impossible.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » fit Abby en se rapprochant du bureau de Tony.

Voyant son air perdu et le regardant observer la salle, elle demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Le Père Noël était ici.

- Non. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux escaliers.

« Il vient juste de descendre. »

Tony regarda à son tour les escaliers que le Père Noël venait juste d'emprunter.

« C'est Arty.

- Ouais. C'est l'aide du Père Noël, les enfants l'adorent.

- Mais le Père Noël qui était ici n'était pas Arty, déclara-t-il en regardant Abby avant de la pointer du doigt. Tu as tout manigancé pour essayer de me faire croire au Père Noël.

- Manigancé quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant totalement confuse.

- Le Père Noël était ici. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Le Père Noël, oh mon Dieu, j'ai complètement loupé ca ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à sauter sur place, surexcitée.

- Abby ce n'était pas vraiment le Père Noël, lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Ce devrait être quelqu'un d'autre d'ici, déguisé en Père Noël.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ici habillé en Père Noël, déclara-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Il y a bien Janna des archives, mais elle est habillée en Mère Noël coquine, ENCORE ! C'était elle ? »

Il gémit.

« Ce n'était pas un Père Noël coquin. C'était un homme bedonnant, costume rouge, barbe blanche, lunettes rondes.

- OH MON DIEU ! Alors c'était _vraiment_ le Père Noël ! s'écria-t-elle en tapant des mains. Tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais ?

- Abby ! Ce n'était pas le Père Noël.

- Si, ca l'était.

- Le Père Noël n'existe pas ! » cingla Tony.

Une moue triste apparut sur les lèvres tremblotantes de la jeune femme.

« Si, il existe. »

Il laissa sa tête tomber en avant, puis fit le tour de son bureau et étreignit la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé Abs.

- Le Père Noël existe, et si tu lui as dit ce que tu voulais, tu l'auras, murmura Abby. Alors, tu croiras.

- D'accord. »

Il lui embrassa la joue et se recula en souriant.

« Chaque année, tu as exactement ce que tu veux de la part du Père Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé cette année ? » demanda Tony en souriant, changeant de sujet.

« Ce nouveau sac à main squelette. Il est trop cool. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis certain que tu vas l'avoir. »

Il retourna à son bureau et ramassa son sac.

« J'y vais. »

Elle hocha la tête. Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Abby le héla.

« Si tu as demandé au Père Noël, tu auras aussi ce que tu veux », finit-elle en le saluant de la main.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

_Ce que je veux, le père noël ne peut l'acheter_.

Et inutile de dire qu'à présent il n'avait plus aucun doute que Gibbs jouait le Père Noël pour Abby. Il avait vu le sac du magasin préféré de la scientifique** sous le bureau de Gibbs la semaine dernière.

* * *

Tout ce que voulait Tony était se changer, se faire du pop-corn et s'étaler sur le canapé devant la télévision. Peut être regarder quelques films de Noël ou mieux encore, quelques DVD qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec Noël et le Père Noël.

Remontant le couloir à son appartement, il se figea. L'homme appuyé contre la porte de son appartement lança un coup d'œil vers lui.

Ce devait être une coïncidence. Ouais, c'était ca. Manque de bol car, comme Gibbs, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Finalement, il reprit sa marche, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il atteignit l'homme.

« Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda Tony en rigolant.

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Tu as juste décidé de passer ? »

_Trouve ce qu'il veut et qu'il s'en aille._

« Ouais. »

Gibbs sortit les mains des poches de son manteau.

« Et pour ceci.

- Tu m'as pris un cadeau ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils tandis que Gibbs lui tendait la petite boite.

« Tu ne m'as jamais acheté de cadeau… tu n'as jamais fait de cadeau à aucun d'entre nous. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

« Les choses changent. »

_Quelles choses? _pensa Tony._Arrête ca! Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cadeau de Noël._

« Tiens, fit Gibbs en donnant la boite à Tony. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. »

Puis il se poussa de la porte et passa devant Tony qui ferma les yeux.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la réponse ne vienne.

« Bien sûr. »

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, Tony entra chez lui laissant celle-ci ouverte pour l'homme derrière lui.

« De la bière ou bien, je dois avoir du bourbon, offrit Tony en accrochant son manteau et tendant le bras pour prendre celui de Gibbs.

- De la bière, dit Gibbs en souriant et remettant son manteau à Tony. Comment était la fête ?

- Comme chaque année, répondit Tony en se mettant à rire et attrapant deux bières dans le frigo. Vance s'est caché dans son bureau, Randy a chanté et Janna était habillée en Mère Noël coquine, expliqua-t-il en tendant une bière à Gibbs.

- Et après qui la Mère Noël coquine était cette année ? demanda Gibbs en riant.

- Pas sûr, dit Tony en souriant tout en prenant place sur le canapé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était avec … um, ce gars de l'équipe de Johnson, fit-il en claquant des doigts tout en essayant de se rappeler du nom. Celui qui semble porter une moumoute.

- Darren, rit Gibbs.

- Oui. Darren. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Ca va être une plus grande pagaille que lorsqu'elle est rentrée avec Mark l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi ca ?

- Darren est marié.

- Aïe. » gémit Gibbs.

Tony regarda la boite qu'il avait posé sur la table du salon.

« Je peux l'ouvrir ?

- Si tu veux. »

Tony prit la boite dans ses mains, la secoua et sourit.

« Ca ne fait pas de bruit.

- Ouvre la. » dit Gibbs en riant.

Tony arracha l'emballage et ouvrit la boite, regardant à l'intérieur. Il sourit avant de se mettre à rire plus franchement, cachant la vive émotion que le cadeau avait fait naître.

« Tout le monde ne te décevra pas, déclara Gibbs en regardant sa bouteille de bière un long moment avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Tony. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Tony opina.

« J'espère que tu aimes Fozzie l'ours, lança Gibbs tout sourire.

- Oui, répondit Tony en rigolant. Beaucoup plus que Mighty Mouse. »

Un silence inhabituel prit place entre eux. Tony changea de position, plaçant une jambe sous son corps.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le cadeau était éloquent et inattendu, mais plus que tout, il était très 'anti-Gibbsien'.

« Tu en avais besoin. »

Tony se mit à rire.

« J'avais besoin de Fozzie l'agrafeuse.

- Non, tu avais besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là, expliqua Gibbs avant de faire une pause. Tu es pris dans cet esprit de frayeur de Noël où tout n'est que remise en question, réévaluant ta vie, ton passé et ton futur.

- C'est ce que je fais chaque Noël.

- Mais cette année, c'est le futur qui te préoccupe, pas le passé. »

Les doigts de Gibbs caressèrent le genou de Tony avant de s'y poser.

« Oui », ne réussit qu'à dire Tony, tandis que son cerveau essayait de comprendre le toucher intime de Gibbs.

« Moi aussi, murmura Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à propos du futur ? demanda Tony en essayant de maintenir sa voix stable.

- Quelque chose que je veux. »

Gibbs bougea à nouveau ses doigts en de doux effleurements sur le genou de Tony y traçant des motifs.

« Quelqu'un.

- Et tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? »

Cette fois, la voix de Tony déclina alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa cuisse, effleurant les doigts de Gibbs qui secoua la tête.

« Non, fit-il en entrelaçant un de ses doigts à ceux de son ami.

- Pourquoi ? soupira Tony, pantelant.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être intéressé.

- Et maintenant ? »

Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il entrelaçait leurs mains.

« Je pense que j'avais tort. »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu avais tort. Tellement tort. »

Gibbs releva leurs mains jointes et embrassa le dos de la main de Tony.

« De plus, il y avait quelque chose que j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Quoi donc ? »

Qu'est-ce que Gibbs aurait eu besoin de savoir autre que le fait qu'il voulait ca, le voulait lui, plus que tout.

« Impossible d'avoir une simple aventure … pas avec lui. »

Gibbs avait besoin de l'entendre, besoin de savoir.

« Pour plusieurs raisons.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

C'était la première que l'un des deux admettait que cette conversation portait sur eux deux.

« Bien, fit Gibbs en hochant la tête.

- Quelles sont les raisons ? »

Gibbs regarda Tony et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Trop à perdre.

- Et l'autre raison ? »

Tony retint sa respiration, priant pour que ce soit la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Les yeux bleus capturèrent les verts.

« Je t'aime, Tony. »

Gibbs fut surprit lorsque soudainement Tony se retrouva dans ses bras, capturant ses lèvres. Tony déposa baiser sur baiser. De courts, doux et chastes baisers jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se remette enfin du choc et commence à répondre. Gibbs encercla sa taille, rapprochant leurs corps, et approfondit le baiser. Tony pensa que c'était encore plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il aurait aimé que ca ne s'arrête jamais, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas de l'avis de ses poumons. Il se recula et sourit à l'autre homme.

« J'avais définitivement tort, fit Gibbs avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Oh oui, répondit Tony en souriant à son tour. Je t'aime, depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il en se dégageant des genoux de Gibbs pour se lever et lui prendre la main.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Gibbs, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je t'emmène au lit, dit Tony avec un grand sourire. C'est la veille de Noël et on a besoin d'aller au lit avant que le Père Noël arrive.

- Tu crois encore au Père Noël ? s'exclama Gibbs tout en riant et secouant la tête.

- Après ce soir, déclara Tony avec un grand sourire. Définitivement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. » soupira Tony alors qu'ils atteignaient le lit.

Gibbs se pencha alors en avant, laissant ses lèvres frôlaient l'oreille de l'italien.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que tu dois au Père Noël deux douzaines de cookies et un gallon de lait. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux et se recula pour regarder Gibbs.

« Joyeux Noël, fit Gibbs en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony tout en le jetant sur le lit. Maintenant, le père noël voudrait son cadeau. »

**FIN**

* * *

*un gallon (unité de mesure) US équivaut à 3,7 litres.

** A l'origine, le texte anglais précise bien qu'il s'agit de la scientifique légiste, traduit mot à mot. Il faut savoir cependant qu'il n'existe pas d'équivalent en France. On pourrait à la limite trouver son approximatif en tant que _Spécialiste d'investigation en technique de laboratoire_.

J'espère que vous avez passé un super moment. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

A bientôt ^^


End file.
